The life he deserved
by LoveOfLemonDrops
Summary: This is for all the people who cried when Chris died. If you love moments between the family and Chris (especially Chris), this one's for you!
1. My son is back

Summary: If you love Chris/Leo moments, this is one for you.  
  
o.o  
  
Leo was feeding baby Chris. Piper was out with Wyatt for some fresh air since she claimed she hadn't been out for ages. Leo hoped she wasn't crying again. Ever since he'd told her about Chris' death, she'd seemed really depressed whenever she looked at the baby. She'd always ask him "He came back to save the future... and he had to die in order to save it? My son deserved better!"  
  
Leo himself had trouble sleeping at night, always reliving the moment of Chris' death in his dreams and waking up in sweat. He knew that they'd changed the future, but the death of his son, no matter what the circumstances, was a hard blow. He was spending as much time as he could with baby Chris. He was now the girls' whitelighter again and was spending loads of time at the manor. Piper wasn't showing any signs of wanting to talk to Leo about their relationship and he didn't push her. With Chris' death so raw in his heart he'd made it a mission to make sure Chris will have the future he wanted, with both parents married happily and growing old together. But he wasn't going to press on Piper, not at a time like this.  
  
o.o  
  
Leo woke up again in the middle of the night, on the couch in the living room. Chris' face as he faded away was fresh in his mind. He tried to hold back tears as a voice in the back of his head whispered: 'You failed your son. You let him die. You didn't try hard enough.' He got up as usual and went to check up on baby Chris. He tiptoed into the nursery and orbed his son up to the attic so that he won't wake Piper.  
  
Leo spent the next 20 minutes just holding his son, thinking about his older self's fate. 'He was never mourned properly. He came back to save his brother and didn't live to go back to the future he deserved. His entire life was a living hell and he died before he ever got the chance to enjoy it.'  
  
Sighing, Leo orbed Chris back to his crib. He caressed his son's cheeks and orbed back to the living room. He lied down on the sofa and pulled the covers over himself, looking swiftly around the room and closing his eyes peacefully. A couple of seconds later, he opened them again in fear, looking straight up at the ceiling. 'It can't be.' he told himself. Unblinkingly, he turned his head to look at the sofa across the room. Leo gasped and fell off of the couch.  
  
o.o  
  
Chris suddenly appeared on the living room sofa. He looked up and whispered "thank you." He'd been stuck There for the last 2 weeks, ever since he'd died. After he'd faded away, he reappeared in a place he could remember nothing of. All he remembered were They. They explained to him that in order to change the future, he had to die since it awakened feelings in Leo that he'd never felt before, and so all the actions that follow had already fallen into place. It still hurt Chris' brain to try to figure that logic out. Wouldn't that mean that Chris would reappear in a changed future, with different memories, since he wouldn't have had any reason to go back in the first place? According to Them, since he died, it was a different version of himself that existed in his future now. Since Chris' is a special case, they couldn't decide what to do with him and therefore he had to stay There for almost 2 weeks until they came up with a solution. Since Chris' entire life was an insufferable hardship and given that he'd saved the future, he deserved to spend the rest of his life in peace and happiness. Therefore, they brought him back to life and sent him back to the manor so that he could spend as much time as he wanted to with his family.  
  
As Chris sat there and thought about everything that had happened, Leo had come into the room, but Chris, so buried in his own thoughts, didn't notice. Then he heard a loud thump as Leo fell to the floor and he looked up.  
  
o.o  
  
Leo tried to get up but he was trapped in his covers. When he finally managed to untangle himself, he got up and looked at Chris shakily. Chris smiled happily at seeing his father again.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" asked Leo weakly, not able to look into Chris' eyes.  
  
Chris' grin vanished instantly. "Dad, it's me... It's Chris... I swear." he stammered, getting up from the sofa. "It's a long story, but since I altered the timeline a different version of me exists in my future... so They gave me a second chance to have a happy life, They brought me back to life... I swear..." he explained.  
  
Leo finally looked into Chris' eyes and he saw the tears that were there. And then he just knew, he just felt it –this was Chris, his son. And he was alive and he was okay and Leo was getting yet another chance with his child. And he ran across the room and enveloped Chris in a breathtaking hug.  
  
"Chris... Chris... it's really you... Chris..." he murmured, feeling his son's back and choking him in a bear hug. Chris returned the hug, smiling toothily and feeling like everything was like it was meant to be for once in his life.  
  
Leo took a step back and looked at Chris' face. He then looked down and bit his lip, trying not to cry. "Chris... I'm sorry for letting you die... I'm sorry, I didn't try hard enough, I promised I'd get you home..." he said, his voice breaking.  
  
Chris looked at his dad in awe. "It wasn't your fault!" he exclaimed, embracing his father.  
  
Leo cried on Chris' shoulder, embracing his son as though he was never going to let go. "I love you... I love you so much Chris..." he murmured.  
  
Chris teared up, hearing the words for the very first time he could ever remember hearing them. He remembered all the time in his future he'd hear his dad tell Wyatt "love you" right before he'd leave, and then he would turn to Chris and hugged him. But he'd never told Chris he loves him.  
  
"I love you too, dad." croaked Chris.  
  
o.o  
  
Okay, so when I envision it it's much more heartbreaking, but you know, it's hard to put emotions and feelings into words. Please review! And let's all take a minute on every Sunday to think about Chris. Heck, a minute, I've been thinking about nothing else since he died on the show. This show needs Chris. It absolutely NEEDS Chris. He's ESSENCIAL for the show's very SURVIVAL. 


	2. Welcome to my dream!

A/N: Okay, alright then... you people ALWAYS talk me into writing more! Haha. I won't write much more, just Piper's reaction in this chapter. Alright? Happy? Hehe.  
  
o.o  
  
Piper woke up to the faint sound of chatter coming from the living room. She rubbed her eyes and turned to the window. It was still dark outside. She listened to the soft chatter for another couple of minutes before her mind seemed to register that maybe something awful had happened. 'Like when Chris died...'she thought, jumped to her feet and ran into the nursery, her heart beating as fast as if she'd just ran 50 miles. A great wave of relief washed over her as she saw her baby sleeping peacefully. She then ran downstairs to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
o.o  
  
Chris and Leo finally pulled apart, looking at each other happily.  
  
"So, where've you been, how'd you get back? Tell me everything!" said Leo.  
  
"Well it's like I said... They gave me a second chance."  
  
"They?"  
  
"I don't know who They are really. All I remember really is that after I died –saying that sounds so weird –anyway, after I died, I appeared in this place that I can't describe, and I met those people that I only remember as They and that I can't describe either. Those beings told me I'm a special case and all that –and long story short, they've decided that since another version of me exists in the future now, they'll let me spend the rest of my life in this timeline, with you guys. Because I saved Wyatt and the future and all." explained Chris, grinning.  
  
"That's great." said Leo, clapping Chris on the shoulder.  
  
"What's all this noise about?" asked a grumpy looking Paige, rubbing her eyes as she stepped into the room. "You guys should be more careful, I could've... thought you're demons... if I hadn't remembered that... you're sleeping on the couch, Leo." she said through her shuddering yawns. She then turned to look at Chris sleepily and smiled happily.  
  
"Oh, hey you! I knew I was going to have a dream about you sometime soon! It's just that this feels so... real!" she babbled gleefully, waltzing over to give Chris a big hug. "And since this IS a dream, I can do everything I've always wanted to do to your adorable big self!" she said, giving Chris a big kiss on his cheek.  
  
Chris blinked several times and turned to look at his father. Leo laughed, looking at the drowsy Paige. o.o  
  
Phoebe woke up as she heard laughter from downstairs. She tried to keep her stinging eyes open against the light she'd forgotten to turn off. Thinking it was daytime, she thought 'Five more minutes...' and turned onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow.  
  
o.o  
  
Piper scuttled into the living room, her hands in the air, eyes wide open and looking very ready to blow up anything that looks threatening. She slowed down as she saw Paige covering up someone on the couch and making kissing noises while Leo watched her with a toothy smile plastered on his face. Piper thought for a couple of very sick and twisted seconds that Leo was observing Paige making out with her boyfriend. Then logic regained its rightful space in Piper's brain as she realized that her thoughts were ridiculous.  
  
Paige finally let go of Chris, giving Piper a clear view of his face and causing her to utter a gasp of distress. Leo turned his head sharply and he caught sight of Piper. Chris did the same and got up very quickly, as did Paige.  
  
"Ah, Piper, welcome to my beautiful dream!" said a woozy looking Paige.  
  
Piper eyes looked as though they were about to pop out as she fell onto the couch heavily. "What's going on?" she demanded, looking pained.  
  
Leo hurried towards her, taking her hand in his and explaining: "Piper, it's really Chris, he's back, he's not –"  
  
"Don't! Don't say it Leo... this is a dream, and when I wake up, he won't be there and it'll only make it more painful!" she said, her voice breaking.  
  
"Mom, no, it's not a dream, it's me!" cried Chris, walking towards Piper and crouching in front of her, looking into her eyes to let her see his truthfulness. Instead, she avoided his eyes, whispering: "You're dead... you're dead, Chris, you're gone... This is a dream, I'm sorry." She said, finally meeting his gaze, her eyes piercingly clear. She got up, gave Leo a pointed glare and walked out of the room, leaving a flabbergast Paige behind and a very hurt Chris.  
  
o.o  
  
A/N: Mwahaha. Don't you all just LOVE cliffhangers? I know I do! Hehe. Okay sorry I stopped here but my muse has abandoned me and I want Piper and Chris' moment to be a special one. I'll be off to make a strawberry and mango milkshake, that always helps me get ideas. :D Please review if you want me to keep going! :P 


	3. Promise me

Silence reigned for a couple of seconds before Leo announced that he was going to talk to Piper, since it'll obviously be too painful for her to talk to Chris and absorb everything. Chris nodded heavily while Paige looked confused. He turned to look at his aunt, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Paige, sorry to have to break it to you this way –but you're not dreaming. I'm back from the dead." he declared.  
  
Paige smiled wistfully and said: "That's what always happens in dreams. And I'm betting this one feels real because it's some kind of potion or spell that a demon cast on us. Maybe... maybe the demon got Piper too and we're in the same dream... Maybe it's a spell that allows us to dream about what we want most."  
  
Chris moved towards her and took hold of her hands. "Paige, I'm real, this is real... you can feel me, I'm real. Look, it's a really long story, but there are these beings who take care of things... not the elders, other beings –I don't get who they are myself –but they sent me back here, because another me exists in the future since I changed it... and they didn't know what to do with my soul, so they brought me back to life, and I'm here to stay." he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Paige looked right back at him, unblinking. Her mouth was slightly open. She looked visibly conflicted.  
  
"You're back?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"I'm back." answered Chris compliantly.  
  
Paige stood there, frozen.  
  
o.o  
  
Piper was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, her elbows propped up on the table, her head resting in her hands. She sobbed quietly, thinking of Chris. 'This must be a dream... or a spell cast by a demon to weaken me. I can't cave in, I have to stay strong, for Wyatt and Chris' sakes.' But the thought of Chris only made her cry harder. It was every mother's worst nightmare to live to see the day their son dies. And her son died so young... at 23... And even thought she knew that they already altered the future, she was mourning the death of the man she'd gotten to know during the past couple of months.  
  
o.o  
  
Leo found Piper in the kitchen, wiping her eyes with a towel.  
  
"Piper..." he announced his presence softly.  
  
She looked up, her eyes glossy. Leo pulled out a chair and sat down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Piper –"  
  
"Don't, Leo. Listen, I know this'll be hard for you, because you think it's true, you think that Chris is back... But I thought it over and I think I know what's going on. A demon must've cast a spell for us to... hallucinate about this –to weaken us, to distract us so that he can get to Wyatt or Phoebe now that she's powerless –stop the power of 3, because Paige's here too... We have to stay strong, and you have to stop believing what you want to believe and be strong for you sons." she said, looking at him through glistening eyes.  
  
"No, Piper... he told me what happened, it's really him..."  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"No, Piper, let me explain, please... His story makes sense, just give it a chance. Look, he says after he –after he died, and his body faded away –he reappeared in this place that he can't remember. I think I've heard of it, it's a power greater than that of the elders or even that of the avatars –and there are beings there that take care of the matters of life and death of magical beings. He got there because he doesn't belong anywhere anymore, really... You see, another version of him exists in his future now. And because he saved the future and never had anything good in his life, they've decided that he deserves to live with us, his family, get the life he's always wanted. So they brought him back to life."  
  
Leo looked at Piper, his own eyes glistening with tears as he recounted the tale of his son's return. Piper looked into Leo eyes, her eyes puffy and red from her crying. She looked like she couldn't take much more of the drama as she fell into Leo's arms, crying.  
  
"Promise me it's true Leo... promise me he's really back... promise me I won't wake up, because then the pain will just be too much... I can't keep going through losing my family, Leo! I just can't! Promise..." she cried.  
  
"I promise, Piper, I promise..." said Leo, hugging her tightly.  
  
o.o  
  
A/N: sniff sniff Thanks guys for the great feedback. That milkshake really helped me :P I'll be off to study now, buh bye! Please review, you guys are what keeps me going! 


	4. First move

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! You guys are awesome! Hear that? Awesome! Just like Chris' grandpa! (Doesn't hearing/reading Chris' name make you wanna cry?)  
  
o.o  
  
Piper got up and wiped her tears away shakily. "Now where's my son?" she asked, smiling for the first time that day.  
  
Leo smiled and Piper wiped away new tears of happiness. They turned to leave the kitchen and entered the living room, where a nervous Chris and a delighted aunt were waiting. Chris looked up when he saw his mom enter the room. He walked towards her tentatively and she threw her arms around him. Chris buried his face in his mom's shirt. They stood that way for a couple of minutes, cherishing each other. Piper finally pulled away and touched Chris' face, looking him in the eye contentedly. "I love you." she whispered, stepping back and wiping away her tears.  
  
"I love you more." said Chris, beaming.  
  
Piper laughed said: "No... I love you more."  
  
"And I love both of you more." said Paige, bouncing off happily to give her sister and nephew a hug.  
  
"Should I go wake Phoebe?" asked Leo from the doorway.  
  
"Nah, let her sleep, I'm not going anywhere, she'll see me in the morning." said Chris.  
  
o.o  
  
Phoebe woke up again, feeling strong emotions clouding her sleep. There was a lot of anguish, a lot of happiness and a lot of love coming from downstairs, she realized. She got up and went to wash her face in the bathroom. As she tiptoed down the stairs, she caught sight of the living room. She could see Leo and Piper sitting next to each other on the couch. Paige was standing by. They were talking and smiling and all three of them seemed to be looking at... Phoebe trailed in the direction of their glances and gasped. Sitting on the couch across them was Chris! She dashed down the rest of the stairway and squealed, running towards Chris. Chris looked up in alarm as she dived across the room and landed in his lap, choking him with hugs and kisses.  
  
"Well, look whose up." said a smirking Paige.  
  
"And I thought your reaction was funny." retorted Leo amusedly.  
  
Phoebe finally let go of Chris and turned towards the rest of them, demanding an explanation. They exchanged fleeting looks of exasperation before Chris and Leo turned towards Paige and Piper respectively and exclaimed: "You tell her."  
  
o.o  
  
"Well, whoever They are, we owe them big-time." said Phoebe, curled up on the divan next to Chris and holding his hand as though to make sure he won't just fade away like last time.  
  
They all fell silent when they heard baby cries coming from upstairs. Piper raised indicative eyebrows at a horrified Chris.  
  
"Well, ya'll keep talking, I've just got to go feed baby Chris."  
  
"I'll come with you." said Leo, following her up the stairs and leaving a disturbed Chris in his wake.  
  
"By feeding, does she mean breastfeeding?" he demanded the room at large.  
  
His aunts looked away uncomfortably, grinning and cringing.  
  
o.o  
  
Piper and Leo rushed towards their baby's crib. Piper picked him up, went to sit on the edge of her bed and lifted her shirt to breastfeed him. Leo looked away and pretended to busy himself with Chris' toys. They didn't speak, the only thing breaking the silence being Chris' sucking noises as he drank the milk.  
  
"Leo –"  
  
"Piper –"  
  
They both started at the same time. Leo smiled and told Piper to go ahead.  
  
"Well... how is it going to work, with Chris being here while his fetus is growing up? Don't get me wrong, I want him here, but it's just going to be very weird, with both of them here."  
  
Leo sighed and looked at the window. The truth was the same thought had gone through his head a couple of minutes ago while they were talking downstairs, and he didn't have an answer. All he knew was that he wanted his son here with him.  
  
"Don't worry Piper. We have a couple of years before Chris starts perceiving things, so don't think about it for now. We'll have plenty of time to come up with a solution when the time comes up."  
  
Piper smiled at her ex husband. "I can't believe he's back. I'm so happy..."  
  
"Me too." he said.  
  
"Um –we haven't really talked about this really –about, you know –us." said Piper awkwardly.  
  
"I didn't want to pressure you –"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know if I can do this again, Leo. But I want to try. Because heavens only knows that I felt like the crappiest mother in the world when I realized what kind of future my child had, and most of it was because of his brother and his father –which I think ultimately resulted from us being separated –from you not being there."  
  
"I know... I know I don't deserve you Piper, and that I left you to become an Elder. But one of Chris' last wishes before he died was to go back to a future where... where his parents are still together."  
  
Piper's eyes filled with tears as she momentarily forgot that her son was downstairs and alive and all she could remember was the raw pain that she felt every time she thought of his death. "I want him to have that future." she whispered, looking down at her baby as he slowly fell asleep in her lap. She sighed, pulled her shirt back down and went to put Chris back in his crib. She walked up behind Leo. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, looking at the sky through the window. She wrapped her arms around him. He turned around in surprise.  
  
"How do you feel about girls who make the first move after a divorce?" she asked, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"How do you feel about guys who make the second?" he asked, capturing her lips in a lingering kiss.  
  
"Love 'em." she said as they pulled apart.  
  
Leo smiled.  
  
o.o  
  
A/N: Aww, awwwwww. sniffles sniffles I LOVE Piper and Leo. I LOVE THEM. And I LOVE CHRIS! I LOVE THAT WHOLE GODAMNED FAMILY! And I think I'm dangerously obsessed with them too. I find myself imagining every possible case scenario of either Chris coming back or Piper and Leo getting back together in class. ANYway. I'm okay. I just need some more milkshakes. Keep 'em coming. And I love your reviews you guys! LOVE EM! I'm just so... soooo HAPPY! blows nose In my mind, Leo and Piper are officially back together. And they'll stay that way FOREVER! AND EVER! MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
:P  
  
Please review! Bounces off to watch taped episode of Piper and Leo's wedding. 


	5. Best, weirdest and luckiest

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I'd like to thank all of you who've read and reviewed my story- thank you all very much! I love ya'll! Now on with the last chapter!  
  
o.o  
  
Piper and Leo came back downstairs together, Piper cradling baby Chris and Leo carrying Wyatt in one arm and holding the other one around Piper. Paige cocked her eyebrows at this and looked at Phoebe pointedly. Chris seemed to be the only one oblivious to the situation. He got up and looked at his baby self, wearing a ridiculous expression. "This is freaky." He announced.  
  
"Wanna hold him? I mean –you? Want to hold yourself, Chris?" asked Piper.  
  
"No thanks. I don't do babies. This is SO weird. So incredibly freaky. So amazingly scary." said Chris, walking away and sitting on the sofa, his eyes not leaving his baby self the whole while. Leo and Piper exchanged amused glances.  
  
o.o  
  
At 5 a.m, two hours after Piper and Leo went to put Chris and Wyatt in the nursery and after lots of chatting, everyone sat in silence and looked at different points in the room. Paige yawned and was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go to bed now. Don't want to be late for my temp job tomorrow now, might as well try to get 3 hours of sleep." she said, getting up and squeezing Chris' shoulder on her way.  
  
"I'm with you on that one. Elise will kill me if she catches me sleeping on my desk tomorrow." said Phoebe, ruffling Chris' hair.  
  
They went upstairs and left an awkward looking Chris behind. Piper and Leo looked at him as if enthralled and he finally exclaimed: "I feel like some kind of item on display here!"  
  
His parents smiled. "I'm just so happy you're back. I'm so glad we now know where you are and what's going on." said his mother.  
  
Chris looked up at them and thanked them.  
  
"What for?" asked Leo.  
  
"Well, if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have gone back to save Wyatt."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Piper.  
  
"I mean just that. I'm not going to keep any secrets anymore. Unless it's about stuff that could really affect the future, even though I changed it already. Some stuff need to happen."  
  
They nodded in understanding and encouraged him to finish saying what he started.  
  
"Well, you see, a couple of months before I went back, you guys both came to me in my dream and told me what I had to do. You told me that I was the only being in the world that could save him, for several reasons; but mostly because I'm his brother and the second most powerful being. You told me about the spell in the book of shadows, and you told me that the only way was to go back to the past, to change all this. And after lots of months of research –figuring out when to return to –studying your entire history –all that, I came back. So, it's really not just me who saved Wyatt, it's you guys too."  
  
"Wow." said Piper.  
  
"But you did most of it, Chris. I'm so proud of you." said Leo, looking at his son proudly.  
  
"Yeah, just, don't look at me like that." mumbled Chris, hiding a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get to bed too." declared Piper, getting up promptly. She walked over to Chris and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you. Sweet dreams."  
  
She started leaving, but then turned around to wait for Leo. Leo wished Chris a good night and followed Piper. Chris looked at them incredulously.  
  
"You guys are back together? We've been talking for like 3 hours and you guys didn't tell me? Three hours-"he stopped abruptly as his mom turned around a glared at him. She turned around again and continued her way up the stairs. Leo lingered for a while, looking at Chris and waiting for a reaction. Chris finally winked at his dad and turned away. Leo laughed under his breath and followed the love of his life. He turned around at the top of the stairs. "You can sleep on the couch."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Thanks."  
  
o.o  
  
Chris tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. He felt the athame going through him; saw Wyatt's face as Gideon orbed him away; his dad's face begging him to hold on; the extreme pain going through him as he struggled to say his last words.  
  
"Chris! Chris, wake up! Chris, its ok!" he heard Barbas say. The demon was choking Wyatt in front of Chris. Chris struggled to move forwards, to stop Barbas. But he was trapped, he couldn't move, and every time he tried, he convulsed. Chris' eyes finally flew open and he saw Leo's face looking at him in concern.  
  
"Chris, are you okay? Was it a nightmare?" he asked, holding Chris' hand and rubbing it.  
  
Chris slumped his head on the pillow, pushing his dad's hand away gently. "Yeah... yeah, it was just a nightmare."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh –no, it's okay. Same old same old –Gideon taking Wyatt, me dying, you know..."  
  
Leo looked at Chris in concern. "Do you want me to make you a potion? A dreamless sleep potion?"  
  
"Personal gain..." said Chris.  
  
"Yeah, well, magic owes you." answered Leo.  
  
Chris smiled. "Nah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, if you need anything, call me, okay?" said Leo.  
  
"Sure." said Chris curtly, turning around and shutting his eyes, trying to fall back asleep.  
  
Several minutes later, when Leo thought Chris had fallen asleep, he leaned in and kissed his son on the brow tenderly, wrapping his arms around him and whispering: "I love you."  
  
He tiptoed away and Chris smiled, whispering: "I love you too, dad."  
  
Leo, hearing this, turned around and smiled. He walked back towards Chris and tucked him in.  
  
"Dad, I'm not a baby!" whined Chris.  
  
"Yes you are. You're hardly two weeks old." retorted Leo.  
  
Chris shook his head and laughed. Then his expression turned serious when he noticed tears glistening in his dad's eyes.  
  
"Dad? What is it?" he asked.  
  
"N-nothing. Just –I've got something in my eye. You know what, your mother's right, this house IS way too dusty. Think we should help her clean it up? Yeah, I'll do just that." he rambled, turning away and wiping his eyes forcefully.  
  
Chris grabbed his dad's shirt sleeve and pulled him towards him. "Dad?"  
  
"Hmm?" mumbled Leo, still busy trying to hold back his tears of joy.  
  
"You're the best dad in the world, you know that?"  
  
Leo finally broke down and burst out in tears of joy and laughter, all the while trying to hold his composure. Chris shook his head again and chuckled, adding:  
  
"But you're the weirdest one too."  
  
"Why thank you Chris." Said Leo sarcastically through his tears. He became solemn again and said: "I'm the luckiest one too."  
  
o.o  
  
THE END! sniffles Thanks again to all of you and please review! Buh bye! 


	6. Author's note

Author's Note: Well, I'd just like to thank everyone who's reviewed this fic, you've all been a true inspiration!  
  
Now, to answer your frequently asked questions:  
  
Yes, I'll be writing a sequel during the summer, although you'll have to be patient with me until I think up a plot. Ideas are welcome of course, you can e-mail me if you wish to, just write in the subject like Fan fiction or something, otherwise I'll think you're junk mail :P If I take your idea, I will of course be giving you credit.  
  
Now, to answer Charmediscool's question, since I haven't been able to contact you: Since I'll be writing the sequel, I'd rather there'd be just one version of it. I don't however mind and am even flattered if you simply use my fic as an inspiration to write your own fanfic. Thanks for your feedback.  
  
If you want to read another one of my fics, allow me to recommend the story I'm working on right now- Dad, I meant, Wyatt's dad! If you liked this one, there's a good chance you'll like the other one. Thanks to all of you for reading this fic and I hope to see you review my sequel when I write it!  
  
Toodles!  
  
Love, Tami. 


End file.
